


I'm Right Here

by chynnawrites



Category: Seabstian Stan
Genre: F/M, kinda weird fluff-ish stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	I'm Right Here

I woke up in a pool of sweat, my body shaking and goosebumps covering my skin from my neck to my feet. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table, trying to check the time. The numbers all blurred together as I looked at the display through tear filled eyes. I sobbed and grabbed my knees, rocking myself back and forth as my breathing hitched. To my complete surprise, Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and rocked with me.

“Ssshhh. I’m right here, baby. I’m here.” He cooed and repeated himself. When I finally realized he was there, I cried even harder, only this time with relief.

“Oh, thank God! You’re here! You’re okay!” I wailed and hugged him tight. I buried my head in his neck and sobbed.

“I’m here. I’m right here, raţă. We’re okay.” He whispered, kissing me gently on the temple. “How about we got downstairs and make some tea? And you can tell me what happened?” He asked quietly and lifted my chin. I nodded and sniffled as he picked me.

He carried me down the stairs and sat me down at the kitchen table before grabbing my blanket off the couch. He wrapped it around my shoulders, running his hands over my arms before going to the stove. He sang as he started boiling water, singing “Doin’ the Best I Can” by Elvis Presley. I wiped the tears from my eyes but my breathing still hitched. He came back with two mugs of tea and sat them down in front of me before pulling his chair closer to me. If I didn’t need him near me so badly, I would have normally told him to back away.

“Now tell me. What woke you up and made my beautiful wife cry like that?” He asked, grabbing my hand. I squeezed it gently at the thought of telling him.

“I had…a nightmare. I haven’t had a nightmare since I was a kid and this one really shook me, Sebastian.” I whimpered and met his eyes. He gave me a loving smile before kissing my knuckles.

“It’s okay, Corinne. You can tell me. I’m here.” He whispered.

“Well, I dreamed that you…you…d-died.” I tried to breath as I spoke, but the recollection of my nightmare was too much. I started sobbing again and my body shook all over. I heaved and cried, clutching my body as the scene from my dream played repeatedly in my mind. I just kept seeing his body lying there, cold and lifeless, and I could only cry. Not cry. Weep. Sob. Like he was gone. But he wasn’t. He was here, holding me.

“Baby, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Sebastian whispered and held me tight. He was so warm. So safe. I started being able to breathe again and looked at him.

“I know. I just don’t want to think about what my life would be like without you. I can’t. Not again.” I whimpered and hugged him. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my temple.

“You won’t have to, beautiful. I’m not going anywhere.” He cooed and held me tight. “Since it seems like neither of us are going back to bed anytime soon, how about we watch a movie? Something cute.” He questioned, playing with my hair.

“O-okay.” I stammered. He picked me up and carried me into the living room, humming in my ear. He sat me down on the couch before putting in the movie before cuddling up with me.

“I love you, printesă.” He whispered, kissing my cheek as I rested my head on his chest.


End file.
